The present invention relates to attachments for lamps, and more particularly, to attachments for controlling and modifying the light from lamps used for photographic purposes.
To achieve a desired photographic effect, it is often beneficial to control and modify the illumination of a lamp, confining it within a selected angle or softening it with a scrim placed before the bulb. Photographic lamps have, therefore, been constructed with so-called "barn doors" attached to the lamp support. These barn doors are panels usually attached in a pivotable manner so that the light can be confined within selected angular limits to avoid undesired reflections or to provide supplemental illumination on a specific portion of an area to be photographed. If the same lamp is equipped with a scrim, color filter or other light modifying device, a separate bracket for that purpose is generally required. Not all lamps are, however, equipped with barn doors and brackets for scrims. Add-on devices that are releasably secured to the lamp support are often cumbersome, time consuming to install and restricted to use with a particular type or style of support.
A principal objective of the present invention is to improve the versatility of photographic lamps by providing an inexpensive attachment that can be quickly and easily secured to any of a wide variety of lamps to support barn door panels or a scrim.